In graphics processing architectures, source devices (e.g., cameras, media players, set top boxes, game consoles, etc.) may encode video content prior to transmission of the video content over a wireless or wired link to a sink device (e.g., display, receiver). Different types of frame encoding schemes may be used to improve coding efficiency (e.g., obtain the best video quality at a specific bitrate). For example, advanced video encoders may select between the use of intra coded frames (I-frames), inter-prediction coded frames (P-frames) and bi-directional inter-prediction coded frames (B-frames), based on factors such as the existence of scene changes. Various settings, parameters, and configurations may be applied to various encode/decode operations.